That time when we spend our time together
by GroovyFettu
Summary: "Tolong jaga dia, Shuuya", Kido tidak bisa tidur karena mekakushi dan sedang menginap dirumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar Kano. RnR? (KanoKido) (bad summary) (Kagerou project Fic)


Hai! Fic ke 4 sudah jadiii~~ kali ini adalah… KanoKido~~~!

Aku bikin fic ini pas lagi liburan loh. #DuniaHarusTau /gak

dan aku harus bilang kalo judulnya gak ada hubungannya sama ceritanya *sweatdrops*

Langsung ya.

Kagerou project © Jin (Shizen no teki-P)

* * *

Dibawah rembulan yang bersinar dimalam hari, kabut dingin menyelimuti Kota Mekaku, Disebuah apartemen kecil dengan pintu bertulisan 107 yang dihuni 4 orang itu kini menjadi 9 orang. Tepat dengan jumlah geng mata merah bernama Mekakushi Dan.

Singkatnya lagi, mereka sedang menginap dimarkas 107.

Disaat itu jam menunjukan pukul 00.30

Kuistirahatkan badanku diatas tempat tidurku didalam sebuah kamar kecil yang merupakan bagian dari markas 107. Perlahan kupejamkan kedua mataku. Berusaha terjun kedalam alam bawah sadarku. Tapi usahaku itu sia sia karena seseorang telah mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku tidak mengubah posisi ku dan kupersilahkan ia masuk.

Ah. Ternyata hanya dia. Saudara perempuanku, Tsubomi Kido.

Dibawah kedua mata gadis itu terdapat kantung mata, pertanda ia tidak bisa tidur, Dibawanya bantal yang selalu ia pakai untuk tidur. Ada apa ini-

"Kano, bolehkah aku tidur sini?"  
Itulah kalimat pertama yang ia katakan kepadaku saat ia tiba diakamarku.

"Kenapa harus bersamaku?" akupun bertanya balik, karena tak kusangka seorang Tsubomi Kido mengajak untuk tidur bersama.

"Tempat tidurku dipakai Kisaragi dan Mary. Kamar Mary dipakai oleh Hibiya dan Seto. Sedangkan sofa dipakai oleh Shintaro dan Konoha. Kalau tidak boleh yasudah."

Kugerakan badanku ke ujung tempat tidur, dan berkata "Tak apa. Kita kan saudara." Gadis itu terdiam dan segera tidur disebelah kananku dengan posisi menghadap sebelah kiri. Aku yang awalnya juga menghadap kiri, langsung memutarkan badanku 180 derajat, Menghadap dimana Kido tidur.

"Hei. Sudah lama ya. Kita tidak seperti ini." Kataku dengan senyumanku

"apa maksudmu." Jawabnya dengan dingin

"Maksudku.. ingat tidak? saat kita dibawa kerumah ini karena sepasang mata merah kita. Dengan ekspresi sedih yang tergambar diwajah kita, Nee-chan berusaha menghibur kita. Dan akhirnya bersama nee-chan dan Seto, kita tidur bersama. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, dengan bermain, bercerita, dan lain lain. Aku.. sangat rindu nee-chan" Tanpa kusadari kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutku. Dan itu membuat sosok Kido meneteskan air matanya, berbisik "Onee-chan…"

Kusentuh pipinya dan mengelap air matanya yang sudah jatuh keatas pipi lembutnya dengan jariku "selama nee-chan tidak ada, aku akan selalu berada disisimu kok." Mendengar kalimat itu, terbentuklah lengkungan kecil berbentuk cekung dibibirnya.

Setelah itu, Kido berusaha memejamkan matanya dan berhasil tidur dengan lelap. Aku keluar dari kamar dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan membasuhkan sapu tanganku sedikit. Disaat aku mengangkat wajahku sehabis membasuh, di permukaan cermin yang berada dihadapanku, terlihat pantulan sosok nee-chan sedang tersenyum.

Tidak mungkin-

Sebelum aku berhasil memanggil nee-chan, bayangan itu sudah menghilang "tunggu aku disana, nee-chan." Bisikku. Aku segera membasuh sapu tanganku dan pergi ke kamarku.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan sangat lembut. Terlihat gadis berambut hijau sedang tidur di tempat tidurku dengan manisnya. Perlahan aku tidur disebelahnya, menghadapnya dan mengelap pipinya yang lengket akibat menangis tadi, dengan sapu tangan yang sudah ku basahkan.

Disaat itu juga, dari belakangku, aku mendengar bisikan "jaga ia baik baik ya, Shuuya." Dan suara itu merupakan suara nee-chan.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan ya, disana tidak ada siapa siapa.

Kutaruh sapu tanganku di meja kecil yang terletak disebelah tempat tidur. Memposisikan tubuhku untuk tidur menghadap Kido.

Kuletakkan tangan ku diatas kepalamu dan mengelus elus lembut surai hijaumu. Kutempelkan dahiku dengan dahimu yang ditutupi oleh ponimu. Semburat tipis muncul diatas pipiku

"iya nee-chan. Aku akan menjaganya."

Aku akan menjaganya sampai akhir hayatku. Ini merupakan janji dan ini bukan suatu kebohongan

Perlahan kupejamkan kedua mataku dan mulai tidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang raja api mulai muncul, terdengar burung burung yang berkicau, suara anggota yang sudah bangun juga bisa terdengar. Kini jarum jam menunjukkan angka 7.30.

Ternyata selama aku tidur, aku dan Kido tidak merubah posisi kami. Sampai pagi, tanganku masih memegang kepalanya dan dahiku masih menempel.

Perlahan kau buka kedua matamu dan menemukan aku dengan posisiku yang sepertinya tak kau sukai. Mukamu berubah merah padam dan kau segera memukul mukaku. Tapi aku membalasmu dengan seringai khasku,

"Ohayou, Tsubomi"


End file.
